


These Wounds Will Never Heal

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010)
Genre: AU, AU Family, AU where Fred is innocent and was framed, Angst, Gen, Headcanon, Hospitalization, Injury Recovery, Inner Dialogue, Loretta and Katherine only my alteration for them for the remake!Freddy, POV First Person, Permanent Injury, based on alternative/cut film opening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've always been nothing but a man with nothing left to lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Wounds Will Never Heal

**Author's Note:**

> So watching the remake again, I've fallen completely for Jackie's version of Freddy. And this idea of innocent/framed Freddy, aka making him an innocent man who burned for something someone else did, was SO interesting and I wish the movie had gone in that route! It would have been far more interesting imo.
> 
> Basically this is based on that, but with my own little AU/headcanons sprinkled in to help make this Freddy more sympathetic/give him more backstory. So I gave him Loretta (Laura) and Katherine (Katy), and having them killed, because Fred seems like the type that, when losing everything, including his once chance at recovery and being burned alive as a result... it would fuck up anyone's sanity, you know? And being stuck in a hospital bed for years, constantly in pain just lik Fred was shown in the blu ray alternative opening/cut opening from the movie, it gives him a lot of time to silently rage.
> 
> I also definitely plan on writing some Freddy/Nancy soon (again, innocent!AU/consensual and happy AU) so be on the lookout for that! 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Every child eventually meets the real world before they've reached puberty... this cruel world we're all ~~forced~~  born into reaching out for them and warping how they act as adults. Some are born into it, other children are lucky and get a good few years of peace and innocence, but eventually they find their way into its grasp as well.  
  
Me...? I'm a complicated breed myself.  
  
Would I want to think about all that now? No, not really to be honest... but when I've had years to lie here in pain, with my charred skin itching and stinging, as always... thinking makes it go away. At least for a little while.  
  
I can say for sure now, to you, or God, or whoever is out there listening: I _didn't_ do it. What those parents said I did... that wasn't me. It wasn't some other part of me that took over either, it was nothing like that. No split personality, just so we're clear. When I say it was someone else I mean it was _someone_ else completely.

Bottom line, I was _framed_ , and I burned alive because of it.  
  
Was I getting too close to those kids? Maybe I did... it could have been seen as inappropriate to some extent... but after what happened to my own, it was only natural. The fatherly instinct towards kids, for me, was always there, even after my own was long gone. Funny how a man who grew up with no father, except for say a drunken foster one, ended up with a soft spot for children.  
  
And who knew I'd fucking pay for it? And I have many more years, I'm sure, to lie here, in pain, stuck in this hospital bed with nothing else to do but sulk and seethe and think about my life and everything that happened to me. From being beaten everyday by my foster father and being picked on up until high school...  but there were good times, there were, once I reached adulthood. Things turned around for me when I met her. My first and only real love... _Laura_. Then the best thing happened to me, to _us_ , then, when we had our daughter. _Katy._  
  
Laura was barely in her 30s, and Katy never even made it to see her upcoming 6th birthday when they were killed in a car accident. It was an accident, but God must be a cruel fucking prankster because they died the same way I nearly did. They burned alive in the inferno wreck that took their lives.

After losing them, I was back at square one. Therapy for years and years at a psych ward just to settle the anger and inner turmoil I had from all those years of abuse and bullying. Laura and Katy, they'd been my saving grace, and losing them? I was sure I'd kill myself like a goddamn coward or even lose it and actually _kill_ someone...

 _(Which doesn't sound like a bad idea now if you ask me...)_  
  
But I managed to survive that. Somehow. Therapy worked for a while... after a good ten years or so. When I felt good enough to get back on my feet, I was able to be let out of the psych ward when they noticed an improvement. They had this... gardening class there, along with crafts and sewing and other boring shit, but gardening was the only thing that drew interest. I didn't want to stay cooped up all alone with my thoughts, and it ended up being a real comfort at my time there. I wondered if I could make this into a job when I got out, at least for a little while before I could save enough money to go back to school if possible. I wanted to get better, I really did. I didn't want to feel that pain in my chest from grief, something that was far worse than being burned alive. I didn't want my past to define me anymore.  
  
And I loved kids, so when I got out, I made a new start in a new town.  
  
Springwood. Badham Preschool, to be exact.  
  
They were searching for a school gardener to mend the gardens, and the kids would help grow things and I would help teach them how. And after losing my little girl, my own child... those kids ended up being my life. They were exactly what I needed to see the light, as cliche and sappy as that sounds. They were a big help, and for the first time in years since losing my wife and daughter... I was _finally_ happy.  
  
I was _fucking happy_. And it barely lasted more than a few months when someone came and ruined everything.  
  
And that's another thing I think about while lying here: Just _who_ the fuck framed me, and who the fuck told the children to lie to their parents that I was molesting them? Who would do something like that? And I wonder too if the kids were actually molested by someone and were forced to tell their parents that I had done it...  
  
And maybe it's that long repressed anger and bitterness from all my own grievances, but I couldn't care less anymore. I _burned_ because of them. And maybe it's because I didn't know who had framed me why I was so angry at the kids, because I couldn't direct my anger elsewhere, to the _exact_ cause. So I pin the blame on the kids and their suburban, vigilante parents. In fact I have an exact system as to where the anger goes, the list of those I'd love to kill at this point and time:  
  
The one who framed me, who told the lie to begin with; the kids who were too afraid to say who actually touched them and instead followed the real perps' instructions; and the parents, who stood there and watched with satisfied expressions as I writhed and screamed on the floor in agony in front of them.  
  
And I blamed God too, oh I've _always_ blamed him. I'm not religious but it helped knowing I could blame someone for everything that's happened to me. I could blame him. I've been blaming him for everything bad that's happened to me so far and it goes to show that he likes a good show, and my life has been one entertaining, fucked up show since birth.  
  
And as fucking angry as I am, I can't do _anything_ while I'm stuck here.  And that only pisses me off further... and at the least the anger numbs the physical and mental pain that I have to live with on a daily basis, even more now than ever. I'm teetering on the edge of sanity since I was brought to the hospital burned and barely alive.   
  
Angers a pretty good substitute for pain if you ask me. After everything I've lost (my childhood, my wife, my child, my _happiness_ and now my sanity too) I have nothing to lose now.  
  
And deep down, I've always been nothing but a man with nothing left to lose. And if I die anytime soon, I will not rest in fucking peace until I see everyone who did this to me _dead by my hands_.  



End file.
